<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Октябрь by Lazio</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26816056">Октябрь</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazio/pseuds/Lazio'>Lazio</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Alienist (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bromance, Character Study, Drabble Collection, Family Feels, Friendship, Geralt and Jaskier are comedic duo, Male Friendship, Multi, Writober, Writober 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:35:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26816056</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazio/pseuds/Lazio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Сборник драбблов для «Writober 2020», не объединённых ни сюжетом, ни фандомом.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. «Отражение» — Трисс Меригольд</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Трисс Меригольд из Марибора никогда не стеснялась своего отражения. Она была красива даже до того, как ее внешность лишь слегка изменили в Аретузе, магией акцентируя природные достоинства.</p>
<p>Длинные каштановые волосы были особенной гордостью Трисс и даже предметом роскоши, потому что распущенными их носили только чародейки и особы королевской крови — и то, только она могла похвастаться <i>настолько</i> роскошными локонами.<br/>
У Меригольд были большие голубые глаза, обрамлённые длинными пушистыми ресницами, которые она красила чёрной тушью.<br/>
У неё была нежная, ухоженная кожа, румянец на щеках, привлекательная фигура.<br/>
Она носила сердечко из ляпис-лазури на шее.<br/>
Меригольд надевала красивые платья, которые подчеркивали ее достоинства — красивые цвета, дорогие ткани, вырезы на груди.</p>
<p>После битвы на Содденском холме, пока ее имя выбивали на мемориальном камне, ошибочно считая Трисс погибшей, она пыталась вернуть себе свою прежнюю внешность, потому что больше не узнавала саму себя, смотря в зеркало. По крайней мере, ей повезло выжить, учитывая то, что от страха Меригольд забыла все заклинания, кроме того, которое переместило бы ее в безопасное место.</p>
<p>После Соддена у Трисс больше никогда не появилось возможности носить платья с вырезами. Вместо этого она запечатывала себя в одежду с высокими воротниками и длинными рукавами даже летом. На память у Меригольд остались шрамы, могильный камень, поставленный ей при жизни, и прозвище — <i>«Четырнадцатая с холма». </i></p>
<p>Трисс провела рукой по каштановым волнистым волосам, и ее отражение сделало то же самое. Она посмотрела в свои же голубые глаза, которые казались ещё ярче из-за ляпис-лазури на ее груди, затянутой в корсет синего платья. Иногда в зеркале Меригольд видела себя после Соддена — всю в ожогах, со спаленными волосами и застывшим выражением ужаса в глазах.</p>
<p>Меригольд поправила белые манжеты, попыталась улыбнуться своему отражению. Будучи придворной чародейкой, Трисс умела натягивать неискренние улыбки.</p>
<p>Она осмотрела себя с ног до головы, тяжело вздохнула и прикрыла глаза.</p>
<p>Как же она его хотела. Каждый раз, когда Геральт появлялся в ее жизни, Меригольд влюблялась в него все больше и больше. А вот он не любил ее вовсе. По крайней мере, не в том смысле, в котором ей бы хотелось.</p>
<p>Как бы Трисс хотела, чтобы <i>её</i> он ненавязчиво обнимал за талию на приемах, чтобы ради <i>неё</i> терпел такое неприятное ему светское общество и надевал ненавистные камзолы, чтобы <i>её</i> он целовал в губы на виду у всех, чтобы <i>с ней</i> проводил все свои ночи, чтобы <i>по ней</i> скучал на Пути, чтобы запах <i>её</i> духов оставался на его одежде…</p>
<p>Чтобы он любил <i>её.</i></p>
<p>Но Геральт любил другую.</p>
<p>Меригольд коснулась пальцами холодного зеркала. Оно слегка задрожало, покрываясь рябью.</p>
<p>Трисс открыла глаза, но из отражения на неё смотрела уже не она.</p>
<p>В зеркале вместо ее каштановых локонов появились иссиня-чёрные кудри. Вместо яркого синего платья — черно-белое. Вместо сердечка из ляпис-лазури на тонкой цепочке — чёрная бархатка с обсидиановой звездой. Вместо румянца на щеках — благородная бледность. Вместо веселой улыбки — победоносная ухмылка.</p>
<p>Вместо мягкого, открытого взгляда голубых глаз — гордый и электризующий фиолетовый.</p>
<p>Вот кого Геральт любил. Вот ради кого шёл на уступки, вот кого целовал, вот с кем проводил свои ночи, вот чьи духи преследовали его в воспоминаниях — крыжовник и сирень.</p>
<p>Трисс была красива, об этом прекрасно говорило ее отражение.</p>
<p>Только Трисс — не Йеннифэр.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. «Круг» — Дэймон Сальваторе</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Дэймон Сальваторе облокотился об холодные, мокрые перила моста.</p><p>В октябре в Париже шли дожди.</p><p>Он пробыл в этом городе непозволительно долго для себя самого — целых два месяца. Обычно Дэймон не задерживался нигде больше трёх недель, но иногда осенняя тоска настигала даже бессмертных вампиров, поэтому ему совсем не хотелось никуда уезжать.</p><p>К тому же, Париж ему нравился. Дэймон не назвал бы его «своим» городом, потому что никакое место на свете он не мог бы полюбить больше Нью-Йорка, но и во Франции ему было неплохо.</p><p>Париж был многолюдным, красивым городом тысячи огней. Но на вкус Дэймона слишком уж слащаво-эстетичным — он больше подошёл бы Стефану.</p><p>Сальваторе покачал головой, удивляясь неожиданному воспоминанию о младшем брате. Он злился на Стефана, конечно. Он злился на него всю жизнь, но это не значило, что он перестал его любить.</p><p>Дэймон тяжёло вздохнул, засунул руки в карманы и нащупал там монетку. Достал ее, задумчиво осмотрел, а затем размахнулся и кинул в Сену.</p><p>Монетка описала дугу на фоне тлеющего рассвета и упала в реку — на воде образовался круг и медленно исчез.</p><p>Начался мелкий дождь, и кругов на воде стало больше.</p><p>Дэймон вспомнил, как много лет, парочку человеческих жизней назад, он видел точно такие же круги, но на берегу совсем другой реки, в совсем другое время и будучи совсем другим человеком.</p><p>Ему было девятнадцать. Это были похороны их со Стефаном матери, на которые Дэймон не пришёл, хотя должен был говорить речь. Вместо этого он сбежал из дома в тихое, уединенное место — на маленький пляж, где они иногда купались с братом. Здесь Дэймон и научил его плавать.</p><p>Он сел на песок, бездумно швыряя в воду попавшиеся под руку камушки. По воде шли круги.</p><p>Дэймона мучила совесть. Он прекрасно знал, что не должен был оставлять Стефана одного — ему же было всего одиннадцать лет. Но он просто не смог заставить себя явиться на похороны и вместо кладбища пошёл в абсолютно противоположную сторону — к реке.</p><p>Дэймон удивился сам себе. Сидя здесь в одиночестве, он переживал не из-за того, что не попрощался с матерью, а из-за своего младшего брата.</p><p>— Дэймон? — прозвучал тонкий детский голос за его спиной, который он узнал с первого же звука.</p><p>Старший Сальваторе резко обернулся, застигнутый врасплох.</p><p>— Стефан, — выдохнул он, замечая снова съехавшую набок бабочку на его шее. У его младшего брата не было заплаканных глаз, не было соленых дорожек на щеках — ничего, что выдавало бы хоть какую-то скорбь.</p><p>Дэймон попытался улыбнуться. Вряд ли у него получилось. Стефан сел с ним рядом.</p><p>— Почему ты не пришёл? — спросил он, метнув злой взгляд на старшего брата.</p><p>Дэймон молчал, игнорируя вопрос и наблюдая за Стефаном краем глаза. Он снял с себя пиджак, сложил его пополам и кинул на песок между ними.</p><p>— Сядь на это, — произнёс Дэймон вместо ответа, — а то простудишься.</p><p>— Мне не холодно, — пробурчал Стефан, все ещё сверля его внимательным взглядом.</p><p>— Не спорь со мной, Стефан, — сказал старший Сальваторе, придавая своему голосу всю строгость, на которую был способен.</p><p>Но это никогда не действовало на его младшего брата.</p><p>— Ты ответишь на мой вопрос, если я это сделаю? — спросил он, прищурившись.</p><p>Дэймон вздохнул и просто кивнул головой. Стефан быстро перебрался на расстеленный на песке пиджак.</p><p>На самом деле, Дэймон не знал, что ему сказать. У них с матерью были непонятные, натянутые отношения — особенно с тех пор, как родился Стефан. Как всегда, все внимание сразу же стало приковано к младшему, а о старшем все как будто бы забыли. Но Дэймон не жаловался, а со временем они с братом проводили вместе все больше и больше времени: Дэймон читал ему книги вслух, Дэймон помогал рисовать красками, Дэймон играл с ним в прятки, Дэймон научил плавать, Дэймон научил играть в футбол, Дэймон решал вместе с ним математику, Дэймон выгораживал и защищал…</p><p>Иногда ему казалось, что он делает для Стефана больше, чем оба их родителя вместе взятые.</p><p>— Разве ты не хотел с ней попрощаться? — спросил Стефан, хмуро глядя на реку.</p><p>— Каждый прощается по-разному, — ответил Дэймон. — Мне не нужно было присутствовать на похоронах, чтобы это сделать. Но я знаю, что бросил тебя, хотя это последнее, чего я бы хотел. Простишь меня?</p><p>Стефан перевёл на него все такой же тяжелый взгляд, который совсем не подходил ребёнку, а затем снова отвернулся, ничего не сказав.</p><p>— Прощу, — буркнул он, все так же не смотря на старшего брата.</p><p>Дэймон вздохнул и кинул ещё один камушек в воду.</p><p>— Знаешь, необязательно держать свои эмоции в себе, — произнёс старший Сальваторе, наблюдая за кругами на воде. — Это вредно.</p><p>— Отец говорит, что мужчины не должны плакать, — ответил Стефан, смотря на Дэймона ярко-зелёными глазами, в которых уже стояли слезы.</p><p>— Отец неправ, — Дэймон криво улыбнулся и притянул к себе младшего брата, обнимая его одной рукой. Стефан прижался щекой к его груди, и старший Сальваторе почувствовал, как на его рубашке образуется небольшое пятно слез.</p><p>У Дэймона стоял колючий комок в горле, но он сглотнул его и уставился на небо, пытаясь ни о чем не думать.</p><p>Когда Стефан затих, Дэймон взлохматил ему идеально уложенные волосы и коротко поцеловал в макушку. Дети быстро растут. Скоро он уже не сможет так делать.</p><p>— Эй, Стеф, хочешь, научу делать «жабку»? — спросил старший Сальваторе, нащупывая пальцами подходящий камень.</p><p>Его младший брат отодвинулся, хлюпнул носом и с энтузиазмом закивал головой.</p><p>Дэймон засмеялся.</p><p>Стефан победно вскрикнул, когда его камень пролетел по идеальной траектории, сделав несколько прыжков.</p><p>После очередной удачно запущенной «жабки», Стефан вдруг абсолютно серьезно посмотрел на брата и спросил:</p><p>— Ты же не оставишь меня, как мама?</p><p>Дэймон покачал головой и улыбнулся.</p><p>— Не оставлю. Никогда, — искренне пообещал он, тогда ещё не зная, что соврал. — Идём домой. Скоро дождь пойдёт.</p><p>Круги на воде появлялись и исчезали.</p><p> </p><p>Дождь в Париже усилился. Дэймон поднял воротник пальто, посмотрел на реку в последний раз и ушёл.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. «Страницы» — Джон Мур & Ласло Крайцлер</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Джон Мур поудобнее перехватил карандаш в руке и принялся за последние штрихи в своём быстром наброске. Со стороны могло показаться, что он рисует небрежно — расслабленная рука, одна нога закинута на другую, полулёжа в мягком кресле, — но на самом деле его пальцы ни разу не дрогнули, словно у хирурга.</p><p>Освещение было непригодное для рисования, потому что ночью в гостиной Крайцлера лампы горели совсем тускло. Пламя камина отбрасывало тени на лицо спящего Ласло. Джон почувствовал укол вины — он знал, что у его лучшего друга по сути не было даже выходных, но тем не менее, он все же заявился на его порог вечером буднего дня, чтобы выпить вместе. Ласло был очевидно уставшим, но все равно впустил Джона внутрь, что его уже радовало. В конце концов, Крайцлер никогда не делал того, что ему не нравилось.</p><p>После долгого разговора обо всем и ни о чем и трёх стаканов виски, Ласло заснул в кресле, на секунду прикрыв глаза. Джон не удивился. Все-таки работа алиениста не только отнимала много времени, но и требовала постоянного контроля за своими словами и индивидуального подхода к каждому пациенту.</p><p>Да, Джон и дня бы не протянул в клинике Крайцлера. Безумие пугало его больше, чем трупы и преступность. К тому же, он не был и вполовину таким же терпеливым, как Ласло.</p><p>Джон усмехнулся, когда Крайцлер что-то пробормотал во сне и на секунду нахмурился. Может быть, ему снилась его работа.</p><p>Джон восхищался им, на самом деле. Восхищался его профессионализмом, его умом, проницательностью, терпением, иногда пугающим интересом к проблеме пациента… Но в первую очередь — он восхищался приверженностью к делу и вдохновением, с которым Ласло встречал и провожал каждый новый день. Джон хотел видеть эти качества и в себе, но… Увы.</p><p>Он заштриховал последнюю тень на странице своего блокнота для рисования и оценил результат. Это, конечно, была не самая лучшая его работа, нарисованная абсолютно спонтанно, затупившимся огрызком карандаша, буквально на коленке, при плохом освещении, но именно этот набросок нравился Джону больше всего.</p><p>Да, для разнообразия ему не помешало бы почаще рисовать <i>живых</i> людей. Особенно тех, кто был ему небезразличен. В этом было что-то спокойное, умиротворяющее, глубоко личное до такой степени, что почти граничило с интимным.</p><p>А Ласло был ему небезразличен. Далеко небезразличен. Он был его лучшим другом. Единственным настоящим другом. И Джон знал, что это было взаимно.</p><p>Жаль, что в искусстве так громко воспета любовь и так тихо — дружба. Или, может быть, не так уж они и отличаются?</p><p>В камине громко треснуло полено. Ласло вздрогнул и открыл глаза, сонно осматриваясь вокруг.</p><p> — Который час? — спросил он, прищурившись.</p><p>— Два часа ночи, — невозмутимо ответил Джон, закрывая свой блокнот. — Мне уже давно стоило поехать домой, так что я пойду…</p><p>Ласло махнул рукой.</p><p>— Оставайся, — произнёс он. — Все равно через четыре часа вставать.</p><p>Джон не стал спорить по двум причинам: во-первых, с Крайцлером вообще не было смысла вступать в дискуссии; во-вторых, он и сам совсем не хотел возвращаться домой в такой час.</p><p>— Можешь занять гостевую комнату, — Ласло неопределённо кивнул куда-то в сторону лестницы. — Ты знаешь, где это. Прости, Джон, я устал.</p><p>— Я знаю, — Джон поспешно поднялся на ноги, благополучно забыв свой блокнот на столике рядом с креслом. — У меня тоже был плохой день. Да что уж там, у меня была плохая неделя.</p><p>Крайцлер хмыкнул и согласно кивнул головой, пока они поднимались по лестнице.</p><p>Затем они пожелали друг другу спокойной ночи и разошлись по своим комнатам. К удивлению Джона, в гостевой уже была постелена кровать, как будто Ласло заранее знал, что он останется на ночь.</p><p>Джон только усмехнулся и лёг в постель, засыпая почти мгновенно.</p><p>С утра в гостиную первым вошел Ласло. Он всегда замечал выбивающиеся из привычной картины детали, поэтому даже маленький блокнот для рисунков привлек его внимание.</p><p>Крайцлер нерешительно взял его в руки и покрутил. Вещь определенно принадлежала Джону — это он мог сказать наверняка.</p><p>Наплевав на все правила приличия и по пути затыкая собственную совесть, Ласло полистал страницы блокнота. На некоторых из них была запечатлены не самые приятные события с работы Джона, на некоторых он рисовал цветы, на некоторых — людей в парке, скамейки и клумбы. Крайцлер пролистнул очередную страницу и замер, уставившись на рисунок самого себя.</p><p>Это был скорее набросок, чем полноценный портрет, но даже в этих ломанных линиях было больше души, чем если бы какой-то другой художник взялся запечатлеть Ласло на полотне.</p><p>Крайцлер посмотрел на рисунок ещё несколько долгих минут, улыбнулся и положил блокнот на место.</p><p>Джон был его единственным настоящим другом. И теперь Ласло был уверен, что это взаимно.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. «Подсолнух» — Геральт из Ривии & Лютик</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Лютик что-то бормотал себе под нос, сочиняя новую песню. Геральт посмотрел на небо, усыпанное звёздами. По привычке отыскал глазами знакомые созвездия. Облаков не было, полная Луна ярко освещала дорогу. Ведьмак мог ехать и в полной темноте, но все же было приятнее не напрягать зрение, чтобы рассмотреть дорогу. Тем более, с ним был Лютик.</p><p>Они были в трёх часах дороги от Новиграда. Геральт предполагал, что они доберутся до рассвета. Тем более, летом солнце встаёт раньше.</p><p>Когда они приблизились к какой-то небольшой деревне, ведьмак молча кивнул в сторону объездной дороги, ведущей прямо через поле. Лютик замолчал, натягивая поводья, чтобы заставить свою лошадь повернуть.</p><p>— Эй, а у нас ничего не осталось из еды? — тоскливо спросил бард, обернувшись к Геральту. Дорога через поле подсолнухов была узкая, поэтому они ехали друг за другом.</p><p>Ведьмак покачал головой. Ему и самому хотелось есть, но деньги у них появились только несколько часов назад, когда для Геральта наконец нашлась работа. Они с Лютиком не рассчитали и купили слишком мало еды, прежде чем отправляться в Новиград, а теперь на тракте в такое время не встречался ни один купец.</p><p>Лютик тяжело вздохнул и оглянулся по сторонам, а затем снова обернулся так резко, что его фиолетовая шляпа с пером чуть не упала с его головы.</p><p>— Что? — спросил Геральт, вынужденно останавливая Плотву, когда Лютик затормозил.</p><p>Бард с удивительной энергичностью перекинул одну ногу через загривок лошади и спрыгнул на землю, подняв пыль.</p><p>Он порылся в седельных сумках и достал оттуда складной ножик, который Геральт когда-то купил ему на ярмарке.</p><p>— Ты что задумал? — прошипел ведьмак.</p><p>— Что-что, — пробурчал Лютик, критично осматривая лезвие ножа. — Оглянись вокруг, да здесь же поле подсолнухов! А в подсолнухах что? — бард поднял брови, очевидно, ожидая от Геральта ответа.</p><p>— В подсолнухах обычно злые крестьяне, Лютик, — съязвил он. Бард закатил глаза.</p><p>— В подсолнухах семена, Геральт, — ответил Лютик, указывая рукой на поле. — Они уже должны были созреть…</p><p>Бард наклонил растение, прищурился и покачал головой, а затем вдруг скрылся за стеной высоких подсолнухов.</p><p>Геральт выругался и с кошачьей грацией спрыгнул с Плотвы. Она фыркнула. Он мысленно с ней согласился.</p><p>— Лютик! — устало позвал ведьмак, заходя внутрь этого лабиринта.</p><p>Бард отозвался откуда-то спереди.</p><p>Когда Геральт пробрался через заросли, Лютик уже методично резал стебель.</p><p>Так как ведьмак уже смирился с этой идеей воровства у бедных крестьян, он задумчиво предложил:</p><p>— Может, мечом?</p><p>Лютик оторвался от своего занятия и посмотрел на него.</p><p>— Как ты себе это представляешь? — удивился бард. — Мечом рубить подсолнухи, вот это да, — он хмыкнул и продолжил пилить толстый стебель.</p><p>— Ты мало того, что нож затупишь, так мы ещё и до утра тут будем стоять, — недовольно заметил Геральт. — Порежешься — лечить не буду.</p><p>— Ах вот как! — возмутился Лютик. — Я нам тут еду добываю, а он мне боевые травмы отказывается лечить!</p><p>— Тихо! — прикрикнул Геральт. — Всю деревню сейчас перебудишь.</p><p>— Крестьяне как убитые спят, — фыркнул бард. — Они же на поле устают.</p><p>— Ага, на том самом, которое мы сейчас обворовываем, — ведьмак сложил руки на груди, перед этим смахнув какое-то насекомое с плеча.</p><p>— Посмотрите только, у кого вдруг совесть проснулась! — снова слишком громко как для двух часов ночи воскликнул Лютик. — Не убудет от них из-за одного подсолнуха.</p><p>Геральт только открыл рот, чтобы снова начать препираться, но над полем донёсся чей-то грубый мужской голос:</p><p>— Эй! Вы чего-й то там творите, бандиты?!</p><p>Ведьмак выругался. Крестьянин своим криком перебудил уже, наверное, всю небольшую деревню.</p><p>— Бросай это, Лютик, идём! — Геральт дернул его за рукав. Бард только энергичнее заработал ножом.</p><p>— Мужики, воруют! — снова взревел тот же самый голос. Захлопали двери хат. — Щас на вилы насадим, эй, вы!</p><p>— Лютик, твою мать! — ведьмак оглянулся на лошадей, но их не было видно за стеной растений.</p><p>В следующую же секунду бард победно вскрикнул, двумя руками удерживая огромную голову подсолнуха.</p><p>Они побежали сквозь заросли обратно на дорогу. Геральт первым взлетел на Плотву, оглядываясь. В деревне зажгли несколько факелов. Какой-то старый мужчина в одной ночной рубашке указал на Геральта и Лютика мозолистым указательным пальцем и заорал что-то нецензурное.</p><p>Бард сунул подсолнух в седельную сумку, влез в седло и пришпорил лошадь. Геральт тоже дернул поводья, пуская Плотву в галоп.</p><p>— Сволочи! — послышалось им в спины завершающим аккордом.</p><p>Когда деревня скрылась из виду, они проскакали ещё пять минут, а затем замедлили лошадей.</p><p>— Я же говорил, всю деревню разбудишь, — произнёс Геральт, выразительно посмотрев на Лютика.</p><p>Тот возмутился:</p><p>— Никого я не будил! Мужик, небось, в нужник вышел, вот нас и увидел… — протянул бард, наклоняясь к седельным сумкам прямо на ходу. Ведьмак ехал очень близко, поэтому придержал Лютика за плечо, чтобы тот ненароком не свалился вниз головой.</p><p>Бард как ни в чем не бывало вытащил из сумки голову подсолнуха, полную чёрных семян.</p><p>— Зато у нас есть еда, — усмехнулся он, вытаскивая одну семку. Геральт хмыкнул и проделал то же самое.</p><p>Они одновременно скривились и сплюнули на землю, потому что вкус семян оказался просто отвратительным.</p><p>— Кажется, — протянул Лютик, придирчиво осматривая подсолнух, — не созрел ещё.</p><p>Повисла напряженная тишина. Затем они переглянулись и рассмеялись. Лютик — громко и заразительно, Геральт — тихо и себе под нос.</p><p>Бард размахнулся и выкинул бесполезное растение куда-то в кусты.</p><p>Несколько минут они ехали молча, пока Лютик не нарушил тишину:</p><p>— Эй, Геральт…</p><p>— Что?</p><p>— Какая рифма к слову «подсолнух»?</p><p>— Хм, не знаю… Олух?</p><p>— Ох, и зачем я только тебя спросил?..</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>